Secret Valentine's Project
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Muggle studies professor Caldwell decides to give the sixth years a project for Valentine's day, includes a looot of chocolate, lame poems and Puppy love. SBRL mild JPLE
1. The Project

**A/N: Well this is a small story about a valentine's project blah blah blah umm, it SLASH obviously **

**Siri/Remy love hehe it's my first multi chap story so BE NICE!!**

**anyway, R/R pleaseee!!! **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. not the characters, not even a flat ..snif!!**

**Secret Valentine Project**

**Chapter one: The Project **

It was two weeks before Valentine's Day and at Hogwarts, the muggle studies professor was already feeling the lovey-dovey spirit. Whilst walking towards his classroom and his first class he decided it was time to have the sixth years start a little project.

With a slight spring in his step he reached his classroom and opened the door.

"Good morning class" he approached his desk a bit cockily, almost strutting, he glanced at the three boys sitting right in the middle of the room. _Ah, the marauders. Let's see how they like this project of mine._ He smirked and kept walking.

"Good morning professor Cal--Ouch!" Remus turned around looking very annoyed. "What was that for?!"

Sirius sighed. "Oh Moony Moony" he said shaking his head disapprovingly, but still managing to look amused "I have no spur to prick the sides of my intent, but only vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself, and falls on the other."

"Pff, I didn't know you read Shakespeare"

"Why Remy I'm offended, of course I've read Shakespeare"

"Have not!, do you even _know_ what that line means?" Remus said looking skeptical.

"Well if you just must know I don't know what it means but I _could_, have a little faith moony" The gray-eyed boy put an arm around his friend's shoulders and leaned closer.

"Oi Remus?"

The werewolf shivered involuntarily at the closeness. "Yeah?". He answered a little breathless.

"He has that look on his face again, the teacher, like that time we all ended up burned by that electrocity thingy" he wriggled his fingers a little to emphasize his point.

"E-lec-tri-ci-ty Padfoot, and it wasn't so bad either" He looked around to see a very shocked Padfoot staring at him.

"Wasn't so bad? - Wasn't so bad?!!, well certainly you weren't the one who flew across the classroom just by touching those evil little cables" he frowned and huffed when he saw the suppressed smile at his friend's face.

"You know, they _did_ told you to _not_ touch the cables"

"Well I'm a curious boy!" Sirius said a bit exasperated but knowing his excuse was _laaame_

"You're a _suicidal_ boy, that's what you are, anyway, was there a particular reason you decided to molest me just before?" Remus said crossing his arms at his front.

"The_ look _Remus, _The_ look!!"

"Ah yes, I see what you mean, it _is_ the same look" he frowned a little and hoped whatever the professor was thinking wasn't so bad.

"I _told_ you, now he's going to assign us another one of those awful projects"

"Silence please" Professor Caldwell raised his hands and looked at the people in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Ladies and gentlemen" he announced ceremoniously "Today, I have a surprise for you".

Almost everyone in the classroom groaned but Sirius was the loudest, he even banged his head on his desk.

"Now, now Mr. Black, I'm sure this project won't end up like the other -erm- incident, actually I believe you of all people will enjoy this very much"

He smiled a little and muttered darkly "I highly doubt that".

Luckily only Remus heard him and was trying to suppress a smirk, failing terribly.

"As you all know, in two weeks is Valentine's Day, and we're going to play a little game called 'Secret Valentine'. However we'll approach it the muggle way"

The professor looked around all the confused faces.

"Each of you will be assigned a partner; starting today, ending at Valentine's you'll have to give this partner a gift or a card or something, a candy, whatever"

"A dungbomb?" asked a student at the back, and the classroom erupted in laughter.

"No Mr. Sagget, _not _a dungbomb; and certainly _not_ a -insert prank material- Mr. Potter" he said seeing the way James had opened his mouth to say something that would set the class off again and the boy closed his mouth and shrank back in his seat.

"Obviously" he continued "You can't tell anyone who your partner is, and the identities will be discovered on the 14th of February" he looked around again "We'll sort out the partners, mostly the parchments are charmed to be picked by a person the opposite sex, but since there are more boys than girls there will be a male/male couple, or maybe two"

At the anxious looks he said "If this is the case or you've been paired up with someone you don't like simply send friendly cards and small gifts. Understood?"

"Yes professor" The moment Mr. Caldwell stopped talking the students started talking with each other excitedly.

Feeling a lot better, Sirius laughed a little. "Hey, who knows, this may actually make me forget the whole electrostity incident"

"Urgh! Electricity Padfoot, honestly, it's just five syllables, it's not an equation" Remus sighed urgently.

"A what?"

Moony laughed "oh forget it".

"Okay, the parchments are ready, let the sorting begin". Professor Caldwell lapped his hands and started calling them by list.


	2. Chocolate's delicious and so are you!

**A/N: Well this is a small story about a valentine's project blah blah blah umm, it SLASH obviously **

**Siri/Remy love hehe it's my first multi chap story so BE NICE!!**

**anyway, R/R pleaseee!!! **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. not the characters, not even a flat ..snif!!**

**Secret Valentine Project**

**Chapter Two: Chocolate's delicious and so are you! - Day 1**

"God this is a disaster" Remus put his head in his hands and groaned when walking out of muggle studies.

"Oh come on Moons, it's not that bad, who knows, you might end up with a Valentine's date" Sirius smiled encouragingly and Remus thought he was too cheerful for his own good.

"Padfoot, you just don't get it, there's no way the person I fancy may fancy me back" he sighed dejectedly and rushed to the great hall to have dinner.

At dinner…

"Moony stop brooding, what do you mean 'how could they fancy me', how could they _not _fancy you, you're smart, funny, and very good-looking" he absolutely dismissed the incredulous look Remus gave him at 'good-looking' and turned to James for support "James, if you were a girl, you'd date Remus right?"

"Right?!" And he snapped his fingers at his friend's face "JAMES!"

James looked away from the red-head angel he had been contemplating for the past 20 minutes and managed a small "whaa?"

Sirius seemed exasperated "you - moony - dating?!" he said as he attempted to remind his friend from the conversation he apparently failed to notice, too absorbed by Lily.

"Huh?" boy did he look dazed. "Moony are we dating?" he asked a little too calmly.

"Forget it" said Peter next to him. "He's still Evanized"

"Ah yes" said Sirius reverently "Mighty Lily Evans, capable of turning dear James into an incoherent mop"

"Hey!" complained James newly recovered from his Evansation. "Not an incoherent mop, more like an adorable love struck"

"Adorable my ass" said Remus buttering his toast.

"I fully agree" said Sirius banging his fist on the table and James and Peter laughed mercilessly, but Remus just looked embarrassed. _well I sort of dragged myself into that one_, he thought and kept eating dinner.

"Oh and by the way" said James smiling at Remus. "I _would_ date you, actually, I think most girls would, you're just oblivious of how charming they find the whole 'studious, kind, good boy' look you have mate, just have some self-confidence"

Remus smiled gratefully and saw Sirius do the same from beside him "Thanks James".

A few minutes later a large owl swept into the great hall carrying a box wrapped in shiny gold paper. Everyone turned to see it since no one received mail at dinner and a certain auburn haired boy gasped when the owl dropped the package in his lap and flew away.

"Wha-" 

"Open it Moony, lets see what it is"

"Oh all right" With shaky hands he ripped the paper and stared wide eyed at the huge box of chocolate and the small note hanging at the top.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Chocolate's delicious _

_And so are you!_

_Your Secret Valentine._

He read the letter and felt his face burn, for sure, he was read as a tomato right now.

"Ooohh Moony has a secret valentine!" James nudged him and wriggled his eyebrows smirking.

"We all do James, really!" Remus tried to sound condescending but his red face betrayed him.

"Yeah, but it seems like your valentine really fancies you Remy-Poo" Sirius batted his eyelashes at him.

"Oh do shut up Pads!" However he laughed slightly feeling gleeful. _he received chocolates and a card!, no one else received anything but him, maybe he would get a date after all, even if it wasn't who he wanted it to be._

Remus looked elated, he was laughing and joking around, he would glance occasionally at the card and smile again. Content, Sirius finished his dinner feeling very proud of himself.

_Later that night…_

Sirius was lying on his bed twisting and turning, not able to sleep, when he heard a small voice from the bed beside him.

"Pads?"

He recognized the voice at once, it belonged to Moony. _He has such a nice voice. Oook Padfoot stop it!._

"Padfoot you awake?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Well duh!"

He laughed and soon Remus followed.

"So, did you like your first Valentine's gift?"

"Are you kidding? I _loved_ it"

"Good"

Remus laughed. "Good?"

"Well yeah, I'm happy for whoever gave it to you"

"You know who it is don't cha?"

"Er…" He sighed "Yes, I do"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

"Ok, just tell her ---"

"What if she's a _he_?"

"It's a guy?!"

"Ha ha, juuust joking Moony"

"Not that I mind"

"Of course you don't"

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while and Remus broke the silence again.

"Anyway, tell her -- or him, that I loved the chocolates"

Sirius smiled in his bed "Ok"

"A-and the poem"

Now he chuckled "Sure Moons". He heard a large yawn and the rustling of sheets.

"Night Paddy"

He closed his eyes and sighed slowly.

"Night Moony"


	3. For you I'd travel to Rome

**A/N: Who's the Man??...I'm the Man!!!!**

**yei!!! I got alerts!! And favorites!! (two but hey) haha I'm quite excited anyway, pleeeeaaaasee review I know you're reading it, and probably liking it so just write a little something to make me feel good ok?? **

**Warnings: This Is S - L - A - S - H **

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah whatever, I'm NOT JK Rowling…therefore…The Harry Potter universe isn't mine. Simple logic people!!!**

**Chapter Three - Day two - For you I'd travel to Rome**

**02/02**

**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**02/02**

"The hills are alive with the sound of music"

The baritone voice of one Sirius Black resonated loudly in the boys dorms waking everyone else up.

"Urgh Sirius shut up!!" James rolled over and put a pillow to his head.

"But Prongsie, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, it's the most beautiful day and your lazy arses are still in bed"

"My god you're too cheerful at mornings". Peter was the first to give up, as he sat sleepily at the edge of his bed.

"Well of course I'm cheerful Pete! Love is in the air today, I can feel it!"

"But Siri I want to slee-eep!" Remus whined like a five-year-old.

"No, no Moony I said get UP!" The cheery boy yelled and bounced in the werewolf's bed.

At last, the amber eyed boy sat up with a huge groan, eyes still closed, arms crossed in his chest and pouting. If before he sounded like a five-year-old, now he looked like one.

"Rem?"

The small boy didn't open his eyes and just hummed in response.

"I know if you go to breakfast now you'll get a very pleasant surprise from your Valentine" Sirius let the sentence trail suggestively.

Remus snapped his eyes open and grinned brightly. Immediately he began dressing, and was ready to go in less than five minutes.

They both went down to the common room and waited for James and Peter to arrive; they were about to leave when they heard footsteps.

"Finally!" Moony had been hopping up and down impatiently.

"What _were_ you singing anyway mate?" James asked sitting on the couch across from his dark-haired friend.

"What? Never seen Moulin Rouge?" James arched and eyebrow "It's a musical"

"God Padfoot you're such a girl!" his best mate mocked him.

"Hey! it's a very famous musical and I am NOT a girl!" he threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever you say Pads, but boys don't see musicals"

"Educated boys do" said Remus casually from the other couch.

"Thank you Remus!"

Sirius smiled triumphantly.

"But Remus doesn't count"

"Why?"

"Cause he's as much of a girl as you are of course"

"Prat"

"Poof"

"Git"

"Girl"

"Bastard!"

"I may be a bastard but you're a Giiirl!"

"Get your arse back here James Potter so I can kick it 'till New Year!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Great Hall was greeted this morning by James Potter running for his life with blue hair, chased by a laughing Sirius wearing pink robes.

Ten minutes, thirty hexes and two detentions later, the four marauders were sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly when the mail started to arrive.

Remus was trying really hard to focus on his breakfast but found himself unable to do it as he kept glancing at the owls, waiting for the present he knew was coming.

At last, a large white owl dropped a very small piece of parchment on top of his pancakes.

_Your eyes are amber like this stone_

Sirius looked up from his eggs and saw the face of utter confusion in Moony's face. he smiled to himself and asked casually "Is everything all right there Moons?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Padfoot what is this?" he extended his hand with the parchment in it but Sirius withdrew himself onto his seat.

"Nuh - uh, wait"

If it was possible, his face was even more confused than before. "Wait for what exactly?"

Sirius just shook his head and smiled when another owl swept through the tables and a second piece of parchment fell on the boy's food.

_You love chocolate more than your mom_

The moment he read the phrase it attached itself to the other one. Remus barely had time to think about it when a third owl came by, followed by two more, a bit further away. The first two, dropped notes that also glued themselves to the last ones and now that the poem was complete, the parchment glowed red and he read it quietly.

_Your eyes are amber like this stone_

_You love chocolate more than your mom_

_You're so fine, I wish you were mine_

_For you I'd travel to Rome_

To everyone's surprise, Remus threw his head back and laughed, a few moments later he realized that was probably not the reaction the others were expecting, Sirius knew he wasn't the best poet _ever _but to outright _laugh_?

"I knew it!"

James raised his eyebrows at Remus' statement.

"You knew what?" Sirius said very puzzled and a little annoyed.

"Oh I knew my secret Valentine was an attention seeker" He smirked and resumed his pancakes.

"He is NOT an attention seeker"

"He?--" Sirius eyes widened when he realized what he'd said and James quickly tried to cover it"

"Um, wait! there's another owl coming"

Remus' head turned sharply in the direction James was pointing.

The bird extended his paw majestically and gave him a small golden package.

Not smirking anymore, he opened the box to reveal a thumb size amber stone pendant, in a liquid platinum chain. He saw it and gasped, along with everyone within five meters from him.

"Wow Remus it's beautiful" Lily Evans leaned over James to look at his gift.

Remus just sat there, dumbfounded. No one had ever given him anything this expensive and, well, beautiful.

"You know, your Valentine's right" said Lily looking straight into his eyes. "the stone, it's the exact same color of your eyes. It must have been really difficult to find"

Sirius blushed crimson and prayed for no one to notice, but of course, James had been staring at him intently at him since his 'He is NOT an attention seeker' outburst.

"Hey Padfoot, let's go to class yeah?"

Sirius looked up extremely relieved and nodded, they got up and left the Great Hall; when they were walking up the stairs to the Divination classroom James broke the silence.

"So, where did you get that pendant Padfoot?" he asked smoothly.

"Oh I bought it at the cutest little sto--Shit!!" his eyes looked as if they might budge out of their sockets at his slip up and James smirked. "I - I mean- I "

"Shut it Padfoot" they kept walking and arrived at the door "So, you're Moony's Valentine huh?"

His friend smiled a little. "Yeah"

"Hey, how come he gets all the interesting presents and all I got was a stupid lollypop from god-knows-who?"

"But James you loved that lollypop you hypocritical twit!" Sirius laughed at himand sat on one of the back seats.

"I did not!" he huffed and sat beside Sirius.

"Come on, you played with the damn thing for hours"

"Well in my defence, I did ate it afterwards" he said crossing his arms

"Only after Moony told you you were supposed to eat it"

"Hey! the thing was shaped as a broomstick, it was very realistic and quite confusing!"

"Sure Prongs" Starting to feel a little crammed, Sirius sighed and used the seat in front of him as a footrest.

"Anyways, _why _are you giving him all those big presents and stuff? he _is _going to know it was you sending him all those things, he's going to know you were having a laugh and he's going to be pre-tty pissed off at you"

Sirius looked positively alarmed and nervous. "Wha- what big presents? they're normal presents, plus he's my friend and I - I love him - y'know like a friend, like a man. N-Not _him_ as a man, but like - like- Fuck!" he said all this in a rush and now panted for breath.

"Yes, fuck indeed my dear Padfoot, _you_, Sirius Padfoot Black, are in luuuurve with Mr. Moony"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Oh come on, you SO are!" He had _such_ a smug look on his face "Now stop denying it"

"All right, all right I am!" Sirius felt his face as if he were laying under the Caribbean sun "but it's wrong, its so wrong"

James however, paid no attention to his silly rant "you know, I cant believe I didn't notice before"

Sirius clinged desperately onto James' arm "Am I that obvious?"

"Well" he said disentangling his friend's fingers from his arm "Not to the regular observer, but to me, it should've been obvious, I mean 'Moony is so smart and funny' I can practically _hear_ you squeal"

Sirius seemed a little more relaxed now "it's not _that _strange that you didn't notice, you've never been the great insighter James".

James threw his hands in the air "But I'm your best friend!"

Sirius snorted "yeah, and _some_ best friend you are, I just told you I'm head over heels with a _boy, _with _Moony_! and you're complaining about just how _thick_ you are!"

"Woah, don't bite my head off Padfoot, you're terribly emotional today"

"Yah think?!!" He put his head in his hands and for a moment his cheerful expression disappeared to be replaced by a pained expression. "God I just, I can't believe I've kept this locked up for like two years"

James eyes widened "Two years?!"

"Yeah"

"Bloody hell"

At that moment the bell rang and another day started for the Marauders; one shocked, one pained, one cheerful, ant the other one, completely oblivious to It all.


	4. Stop throwing me those looks!

**A/N: ****Hellooo people!! no, i haven't disappeared or anything. Here's a new chapter, though, it's quite short (disturbingly short actually) but I'm updating again tomorrow, I just didn't want to wait another day to update. you see, the thing is I had my last final today yei!!! school's over . I'm FREEE!!!!! (4 like 15 days or so, but meh).**

**Rambling here!!! Aaaanywhooo, if you don't start reviewing I won't update never ever ever again!! -hmpf- ok that's not true but please please pleeease!!! even if only to say how short it was, or that you love Johnny depp or something (God isn't he HOT?!!) **

**phew! That was long, longer that the chapter haha, ok leaving now!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

03/02 - Sirius.

"He wants attention?. I'll give him attention!". With this statement, Sirius Black started to plot a very devious way of delivering his latest gift to his Valentine.

Walking down the third floor corridor he opened the door to an unused classroom, where he planned on meeting five very helpful first-years.

"So, after breakfast, at the transfiguration classroom, second class. Got it?"

The five kids looked up at him with awe and admiration in his eyes, and nodded eagerly.

"Good". He clapped his hands once and then remembered something else. "Oh, and by the way, please don't say anything about this. Can you do that?"

He looked down at them and after they all nodded again, he dismissed them and went happily to breakfast.

At 9:30 on a Thursday morning the transfiguration classroom door burst open and five small firsties stood there smiling mischievously.

"Good morning professor, may we come in?"

Professor McGonagall just froze and nodded once.

The first boy of the lot came to stand directly in front of Remus.

_"__I guess I've run out of poems" _He shrugged and stepped aside.

The second boy smiled at the sixth year brunette. _"Nothing rhymes with books" _

Remus blushed furiously when he realized what was happening._ His valentine obviously sent a bunch of firsties to read him a poem! He must really love the attention._

_"I really hope you enjoy it". _

Now a shy blond girl stood playing with her hands and looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. _"And stop throwing me those looks"_

The whole class laughed and even Remus couldn't help but chuckle a little.

At last, a boy who looked a bit too familiar handed him a package and they all left, as soon as they walked out of the classroom, everyone started laughing even harder, and some even wolf-whistled. Of _course _Remus blushed for the millionth time this week.

"Silence" McGonagall finally seemed to awake from the weird trance she'd been for the past five minutes and her stern voice effectively shut everyone up.

"Mr. Lupin, please tell your girlfriend to stop being so enthusiastic with her displays of affection".

When her students laughed. _Again_. She felt very confused, until someone at the back of the room called

"It's not his girlfriend, it's his Secret Valentine"

"Whoooo Reeemus!" That's all it took for them to explode in laughter and many guys patted Remus on the back cause ' That girl was sure crazy 'bout him'.

Seeing the mess she got herself into, the professor simply sat back behind her desk and sighed thinking. _Poor Remus._

**Aaand Cut!!**

**ooh, btw, if any of you haven't read Casting Moonshadows, please do, it's like, **

**a-ma-zing! like, ummm, Slash cannon yes!! I love it!! I mean I cried myself silly and my mum walked in on me while reading (and crying) and she was all worried, it was hilarious!! then she saw what I was doing and just rolled her eyes and left. Anyway, if you have the chance, check it out, it's pretty cool.**

**Now Re-View!!!**


	5. And I'll Live Only for You

**A/N: Hello again!!! I know I sort of**** promised a quick update but hey, I'm on vacation and I'm lazy. Oh, and in case any of you were wondering, the last gift was a book, I kind of forgot to mention that. That said. read on!**

Chapter Five - And I'll live only for you.

**03****/02 - Sirius**

"So Padfoot, d'you know who your Valentine is?"

Sirius turned around and stopped moping the floor. "No, I haven't got anything yet, not even a freakin' lollypop!"

James laughed and stood up leaving his sponge on the floor. They were on the seventh floor corridor serving his detention for the events of Tuesday. "Maybe your Valentine is some girl you snogged, dumped and now she hates you or something"

"Gee thanks James, your friendship gets more valuable by the minute" He stood up and leaned heavily on the wall "Urgh, my back is killing me"

"you're ageing prematurely Padfoot" Sirius glared at him "It's all the stress, you know, because you're in looove". Now that he had some blackmail material, he seized every chance he got to annoy his friend.

"it's no the stress you idiot!, It's all this detentions every week" He tried to massage his own shoulders without success "I mean, if we keep moping this floors they'll disappear!, and my back is beginning to resent the attention".

"Sirius stop complaining, you sound like an old lady, plus, is not as if the teachers just decided we'd be good janitors, we've probably pranked half the population of the school, if not more!"

They left the corridor after Filch dismissed them and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. "I still think you're stressing too much over your non-existing love life"

Sirius snorted. "Please James, if you could be so stressed over love you'd look like a prune by now"

James huffed indignantly. "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you've been pinning over Evans for like, FOREVER!"

They entered the common room to find it almost empty. Remus was fast asleep on the couch with a book propped open on his chest.

"Not Forever! only for the last, what? five years" He sat on an armchair and stretched his legs. "And leave Lily out of this!"

"Well then leave Remus out of this!"

Sirius then realized just who was sleeping on the couch. He smiled and knelt in front of him; gently he brushed a lock of golden hair behind Remus' ear and took the book from his hands, putting it on the table. Quickly, he transfigured a small tablecloth into a blanket and covered him.

Remus opened one eye sleepily "Padfoot?"

"Yes Moony, you fell asleep in the common room". He stood up to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Stay?"

He looked down at Remus and saw his pleading eyes, he couldn't say no to him.

"Please Padfoot"

He smiled warmly at him. "Sure Moony but - er - where?". He saw Remus sit up and pad the space behind him. Sighing, he sat down and next thing he knew he felt something drop in his lap.

"You're much more comfortable than a pillow Padfoot"

Sirius chuckled a bit and started to run his fingers through the soft golden hair of his friend. They started talking silently and laughing without a care in the world. Eventually Remus sighed and relaxed until his breathing was even and both boys drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

At the corner of the room, James sat completely forgotten, watching his two best friends talking quietly, laughing, as if surrounded by a big pink bubble and nothing could disturb them.

He watched them for a long time.

He saw them fall asleep.

He saw them fall in love, even before they saw it themselves.

**04/02 - Remus**

"Aw, they're so cute!"

"Shush Becky you'll wake them up"

"Oh but look at them, they're just adorable"

"Sam stop squealing, they're stirring·

"Lily you're such a spoilsport, we won't wake them up"

"Ungh" Remus opened his eyes to see three faces smiling down at him.

"Good morning sunshine". _That would be Lily_.

"Unghmm". Apparently his speech wasn't so eloquent this early in the morning. He stretched and his hand hit something hard. A nose.

"Ouch!". _That would be Sirius. Sitting beneath his head. Sleeping with him in the middle of the common room._

Remus sat up urgently and missed hitting Sirius again for barely an inch.

"Morning to you too!". Sirius rubbed his nose and stood up. Forgetting he was not in his dormitory, but in the company of three girls and, well, Remus, he removed his shirt and flexed his muscles.

"Ahhhh"

_Damn those silly girls, sighing dreamily over_ _nothing. Well not _nothing_ but it's still frustrating. I gotta get out of here._

"Morning, yes, um, gonna get dressed" he glanced longingly at the stairs." See you at breakfast. "He stood up quickly and missed completely the smile Sirius was giving him. He ran up the stairs, opened the dormitory's door, entered in a rush, flicked the door closed and collapsed against it.

_What on earth was I thinking sleeping with him in the common room__? What on earth was I thinking sleeping with him at all? Am I some sort of masochist? Oh I bet he noticed I like him, that would be just my luck._

"Argh! Why is it that nothing ever works out for me?!"

Remus felt bad complaining, really, his life wasn't so bad (Except for the fact that he turned into an angry wolf every month) But he had a great family and incredible friends who couldn't care less about his condition. Actually, he could only think of one thing he wanted to change, however, this was the thing he thought was utterly impossible for him to have.

He was so submerged in his thoughts he didn't even notice the pretty flower sitting on his bed.

He stood up from the floor and decided to take a hot shower to forget his troubles for a little while. Standing under the warm water relaxed him immensely and his mind wandered off to the night before. His conversation with Sirius. The wonderful summersaults his heart was doing just by the feeling of Sirius' fingers running through his hair.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He stepped out of the shower, covered himself with a towel and went back into the dorms. That's when he noticed a purple lump on his bed.

_A flower? Oh god, not just any flower. _An Orchid_. And it's _purple_, I love purple._

_Ooh there's a note, hopefully another poem. _

_Wait. hopefully?_

_I _am_ a girl._

He took the flower gingerly and brought it up to smell it. With his werewolf heightened senses, the small flower smelled like a garden filled with them. there was grass, dirt, a sweet purple smell that were the petals and another one he recognized vaguely but couldn't put his finger on it, but this smell made him feel safe and relaxed. He then took the note and read it in a whisper.

_Orchids are purple_

_My love is true_

_Give me your heart_

_And I'll live only for you_

_Your Secret Valentine_

**A/N: Not that long, but the semi plot is getting bigger in the next chapter so it will be quite long.**

**Oh my god!! I was writing this chapter and inspiration struck!! I**** wrote the final chapter of this story and the epilogue in like, two hours!!! I still have to check on spelling and stuff but I'm so excited!! now all I have to do is write the nine chapters in the middle. Lol. **

**And now I will ask you nicely to REVIEW damn it!!!! hahahaa juuust kidding, but yeah, if you can, then please.**


	6. Chocolate War!

**Chapter Six - Chocolate War**

**05/02 - Remus.**

On the morning of Friday Remus woke up to the sound of water, soothing running water and the smell of...chocolate?

His eyes snapped open at once and he looked around the room searching for the source of the running water and the chocolate smell. And then he spotted it.

"Ooh a Chocolate Fountain!!" His face lit up and he ran to the fountain like a little kid and he dipped his finger on the dark substance. "A _huge_ chocolate fountain!"

His scream woke up the other boys and they were all surrounding the fountain in seconds.

"Oh no" Moaned James. "Who in his right mind would give _Moony_ a chocolate fountain?" He said looking directly at Sirius, but Remus was far too excited to notice.

"I'm sure it was someone who cares a lot about him and wants him to be happy" Said Sirius looking at James as if daring to defy him.

"Or maybe" Said Peter opening his eyes as wide as he could "It was someone who wants Remus to be fat!!"

James and Peter laughed while Sirius looked affronted and Remus kept looking at the fountain!

"I'm never leaving the dorms again!" Said Remus, his eyes reflecting the brown liquid. "Not even to go to the library!" He looked a bit frantic now.

"no" he whispered, as if suddenly he'd gotten the best idea of the century "Not even to go to classes" And then he started laughing manically.

James looked pointedly at Sirius with a stern face.

"I heard it!" Sirius walked slowly and tapped Remus' shoulder with his index finger "Um, Moony?"

"What is it Padfoot?" He said without even looking at him.

"I think there's a note on top" Sirius said in a would-be-casual voice, trying to conceal the fact that he had put the note there.

"Ooh that's right!" In the same excited fashion he reached to grab the note and in the process his fingers got smeared with chocolate. He licked the substance off and Sirius tried very hard not to wish he was those fingers.

"What awful poem has your valentine sent you this time?"

"Shut up James!" exclaimed Remus while he read the poem, he then giggled in a very girly manner and put it in his pocket. "He has such a bizarre imagination!"

Three pairs of eyes widened at this but James acted faster than the other two. "Moony let's go to the kitchens to get something to eat with all this chocolate" Without waiting for a response, he dragged Remus out of the dorms, and then out of the common room.

Neither of them realized they were still in their pyjamas until a girl pointed out to James that little snitches bottoms were hot. He simply rolled his eyes and Remus felt a bit self-conscious, but didn't stop walking.

Once they had reached the kitchens and they were waiting for the elves to bring them the food James thought this was as good time as any to voice his thoughts. "Remus, _why_ are you thinking of your Valentine as a boy?"

Remus blinked several times before answering rather hesitantly "Come again?"

James just raised his eyebrows. "Ok I'll rephrase it, Why are you so sure it's a boy?"

Remus bit his lip and then gave up on lying. "I guess I want it to be a 'he'".

James nodded "So you're..."

"Gay? Yeah" He looked down and started playing with his hands nervously. "So do you hate me now?"

"God Moony you _have_ to stop asking that question! No, I don't hate you, and Sirius won't hate you, and nor will Peter because we are your friends, we're the Marauders. Friends stand by the other" He reached and put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Always Remus."

Remus' face slowly broke into a smile and a huge weight that was pressing down on him suddenly lifted. He laughed and almost fell off the chair he was sitting when he leaned forward to hug James. "Thank you so much for understanding Jamie"

"Your welcome Rem, but I don't swing that way, sorry"

Remus laughed even harder and reached for a muffin of the tray the elves had just brought them, and threw it at him. "Prat"

After they had thanked the ever pleasing elves they left for the tower again. At some point Remus turned to James and smirked. "You're not my type anyway Jamie"

"What? _Gorgeous_ isn't your type?"

"Gods James o you _want_ me to like you?" asked Remus barely containing his laughter

"I didn't know you had a crush on me"

"Shut up" Said James shoving him playfully "I just find it insulting that you're gay and not even a little attracted to me" he said in a dignified voice "I mean, we all know I'm the prettiest one of the four of us"

Remus snorted "That's not true, Sirius is" he pointed without thinking.

"Ooh so, annoying, hyperactive, and silly is your type?"

Remus snickered "Yes, but your forgetting: sweet, caring, loyal, brave, gorgeous and sexy" He said dreamily.

"Humm, I thought we _weren't_ talking about me"

"We're NOT!" Said Remus glaring at James "We're talking about Siri!"

"He's Siri now, is he?" James said laughing at Remus' expression.

"Yes he is, and you better don't say a word about this to _anyone_, got it?!"

James had to admit that when he wanted to, Remus could be scary. This was so perfect! his best friends liked each other and they could be together!!. If only he hadn't promise he wouldn't say a thing to both of them, this would be so much easier. Resigned, he sighed and nodded to Remus.

"Fine, I won't tell, I promise. Now let's see what those two have done in our absence"

--------

When they entered the boys dorms they found chaos. There was chocolate everywhere! The walls, the beds. Every single piece of furniture was covered with it. Peter was crawling over to where Sirius was licking off the chocolate from the bed post.

Peter had almost reached Sirius when his hand slipped on the slimy substance and as he tried to support himself with Sirius' leg, they both lost their balance and fell on the ground with a large thump.

Remus and James saw the whole scene and collapsed on the floor with laughter.

Sirius glanced at them and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, this only made them laugh harder and Sirius frowned. "Oh no you don't!"

He pushed Peter off him and pulled the other boys to the chocolate pool and soon there was a full chocolate war in the bedroom.

Several minutes later they heard footsteps approaching and a door slamming shut.

They stood up quickly and Sirius tried very hard not to grin when he saw the horrified face of Lily Evans.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oopsie, sorry Lily" said Remus not looking sorry at all.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Lily stop screaming" Whispered James looking very frightened.

And even more when Lily's blazing emerald eyes turned to him. "And YOU!" She said poking James chest hard. "I bet you did this!" She still sounded mad, but at least she wasn't screaming.

James was about to answer when Remus spoke up "It was my fault Lily, It's my present, the fountain"

Lily looked confused for a moment and then she spotted the big fountain at the corner of the room.

"Actually, I broke it, so it was my fault" Said Sirius raising his hand as if talking to a teacher.

"I tripped and that's how we fell on the chocolate so it really was _my_ fault" Peter said reluctantly as if thinking hey! the others said it, why not me?.

"I DO NOT care who's fault it is, just, just clean it will you?!"

She left the room, closed the door after her and shuddered

"Urgh, Boys are disgusting!"

**I am Sooo sorry, but this time, I actually have a good reason for not updating! I've been stuck in a computerless town with no internet!!! But it's ok cause now I'm back!! I'm home with my pretty computer and my glorious internet haha!**

**Anyway, last night, I decided to cut this story short because, frankly, I'm bored with the gift chapters so I'm going to finish this week like the chapters before and then I'll post the last two days of the project, is that ok??**

**M****eh, like you care. Oook that said, I'll go now.**

**P.S: Review!!**

Review this Story/Chapter


	7. Happy Birthday Gorgeous

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone!! I had THE best Christmas ever!! haha except for the fact that I have a colossal hang over right now, so if this chapter doesn't make much sense, blame it on Tequila!! ****All right?**

**By the way I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I just got in from this Unbelievable rave I mean it was Awesome!!! ****Oh, and I know Remus' birthday is in May but I just Had to have a birthday chapter.**

**Day Six - 06/02 - Remus.**

_What is that sound? It sounds very far away, but then again, everyt__hing is far away when you're in a deserted island right? Hmmm coconuts, I think I'll have another one. "Sirius give me another coconut please, Ooh Sirius stop it! You're tickling me!!" _

_There are those voices again. What are they saying? I think they're calling my name._

_Yes! The voices are gone, so now Mr. Padfoot can feed me some strawberries thankyouverymuch. _

_The voices returned, what is that?? They said something about…water?_

_Oh no, Oh No!! A wave of freezing WATEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!_

"AAhh!!!" Remus gasped and fell off his bed when he felt the stream of cold water fall over him and three boys winced at the same time as they saw the mass of wet sheets and Remus that was on the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOONY!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Remus was shivering madly and he looked extremely irritated. It wasn't because they startled him, threw him out of bed and soaked him with freezing water, it was because they woke him up from a very nice dream and Sirius was feeding him strawberries!!

"Remmy don't go all Lily on us, I hate people screaming, and we just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday but we couldn't wake you up! You were mumbling something about Sirius and coconuts?" Answered James grinning like an idiot, throwing Remus a knowing glance

"So you wanted me to have a happy birthday by giving me pneumonia, how _nice_ of you" Remus gave them a murderous look and began to dry his hair with a towel, hiding his face to conceal his blush. _Mental note: Put silencing charm on bed before sleeping_

"But Moony, _someone_ brought you breakfast in bed, and what was that with the coconuts?" Said Sirius wriggling his eyebrows sexily (or so Remus thought)

"Well I'm not _in_ bed anymore am I?" Remus tried to sound upset but failed, and instead he sat back on his bed and grinned widely "My breakfast Padfoot" He added snapping his fingers once.

Sirius looked surprised for a moment but then he took the tray and put it on Remus' knees. "Here you go Sir"

Remus smiled benignly at him, bit a slice of toast and began speaking calmly "Since today is my birthday, and you three woke me up at an ungodly hour in the morning, with cold _water_, and interrupted a perfectly nice dream, you'll do anything I ask you to, ALL day, got it?"

The three of them grinned and arranged themselves in a horizontal line in front of Remus' bed.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Said three voices at once, maybe this looked ridiculous to anyone else, but Sirius, James, and Peter knew Remus liked his birthday to be a big deal, even if it was only amongst them. Very few people knew Remus well enough to remember his birthday; it was not that they didn't want to know him better, it's just that Remus never let anyone get close to him, except for the Marauders.

Remus then saw that the usually small note that came with each of his presents was rather large today, he took the parchment and unfolded it.

_Happy Birthday Gorgeous_

_I made Breakfast myself_

_Today a surprise is in order_

_Do you like chocolate cake?_

_Please wear this robes today, they make you look perfect!_

_Your Secret Valentine_

_Gorgeous? Well that's a first,_thought Remus as he glanced briefly at the foot of his bed and saw a simple black robe. He frowned but shrugged and gave James a side-long glance. "James, pass me the robes"

"Sure Moony Sir" James took the robes and tossed them over to Remus; he caught them and stared at them for a long time until he decided there was nothing wrong with them and put them on.

After he was done with his breakfast and ready to go to lessons, he went down to the common room; there were only a few people there, and as he turned around to open the portrait to get out, all the people that were sitting there went over to him and congratulated him for his birthday. He shook his head and left the tower thinking. _That was weird._

_Oh fantastic! I'm late for my first lesson of the day. _

"Mr Lupin would you care to explain why you're fifteen minutes late?" _Uh-Oh McGonagall does not look happy._

"Of course Professor, you see, the thing is all this people stopped me to hug me and stuff"

"Huh?"

He tried gesturing with his hands but they were full, so he twisted around to put his books on his desk, his back to McGonagall.

"Oh Happy Birthday Remus!"

_What the-? _"I - I'm sorry Professor what was that?"

"I'm sorry Remus I didn't know it was your birthday today, come here and give me a hug!"

_A what?!_Remus didn't even try to move, but he didn't have to, since McGonagall and almost everyone in the classroom stood up to hug him and kiss him (in the cheek of course, by the girls). Remus simply blushed and thanked them quietly. He sat next to Sirius, behind James and Peter, and turned to them with a questioning glance. "That was weird wasn't it, how did she even _know_ it was my birthday?"

He looked like a lost puppy and James bit his lip to avoid laughing in his face, instead he bent down under his desk. "Have to tie my shoelace" he managed before he collapsed in fits of laughter. At least Sirius had the decency to cast a silencing charm very discretely so Moony wouldn't hear him.

"But your shoes don't even have laces!"

When James came out from under his desk his face was all red and flustered.

"You look like you just snogged someone down there mate"

"Well maybe he was having a good time with his shoes" Said Remus with a smirk on his face "You know, James likes to snogg the weirdest things."

"That would explain Lily of course"

"Shut up Padfoot!"

Sirius looked confused and Peter snickered. "Oh yes, I remember that day we forgot him in that closet, I heard he wooed a muggle biology book."

Like Sirius hadn't heard the story before, he couldn't control himself; that was enough to drive the other two to the edge and soon they were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

"James, I know… you like bookworms… but isn't that a bit too… much?"

"Oh har har Sirius, and if I recall correctly I'm not the only one who likes _bookworms"_

Sirius fell quiet immediately. "That, is none of your business!"

"And leave Lily out of this!"

"Well then leave Re-" Sirius stopped himself before he said something really stupid and something tugged at Remus' memory.

_"And l__eave Lily out of this!" "Well then leave Remus out of this" _

The voices rang in his head like church bells. They'd had this argument before. That night in the common room, when he was sleeping he thought he heard them, he dismissed the whole conversation as a dream, but now, this was real, and maybe it was real back then. But what could they possibly be talking about lily and him? _Someone who likes bookworms_. He felt something like a big realisation was going to take place, if only he could get the thoughts to the front of his mind, he was so close. And then the bell rang. And all possible realisations were forgotten. _Damn._

This sort of weird behaviour towards him was shown by all of his teachers and most of his friends, and not only when he was in classes, but also in the corridors, at lunch, people hugged him everywhere. It was as if this morning, every single student at Hogwarts received a memo reminding them it was his birthday and asking them to please congratulate him.

When he was walking, surprisingly alone, to the common room after being hidden in the library all day after lunch, since Dumbledore thought it wise to give him the day off because of his birthday!! _What is with the world today_? thought Remus as he opened gave the Fat Lady this week's password and climbed to the portrait hole.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Remus almost fell out of the portrait again from the shock but someone caught him right before he hit the floor. There was a huge banner at the end of the room that looked hand made. The furniture was pushed to the walls, so there was plenty of space to walk around; only a large rectangular table with a big chocolate cake on top and Sirius was standing next to it. After everyone wished him happy birthday again, Sirius cleared his throat loudly and raised his bottle of butterbeer.

"I'd like to make a toast, for my friend Remus, who is _the_ most amazing person I've ever met" "He's caring and selfless, and he always knows what to say and when to say it. don't think that means he's boring, though, all those times you've seen him in the library, he's probably just finding some spell for one of our pranks" He winked at Remus and the room laughed. "You're the best Remus." Their eyes locked for a second. He raised his glass and looked around the room.

"Happy Birthday Moony"

The house echoed Happy Birthday and they resumed with the party. Remus was getting a little sleepy by midnight, and with this party he had almost forgotten that Sirius forgot to get him a present, after all he threw him an amazing party. He began to say his goodbyes when a hand grabbed him by the elbow and steered him to a dark corner.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot you present Moony"

Sirius was smiling sweetly and Remus felt his knees go weak. Sirius pulled a small velvet box from his robes and handed it to him carefully. _Oh my god an engagement ring!! _

_Stupid mind!_

When Remus extended his hand to take the box, his fingers touched Sirius' and he felt electricity run through him. Shivering slightly, he opened the box and saw a moon shaped pendant, it was made out of the same material as the chain he got from his valentine.

"It's, y'know if you get tired of that amber thing"

When Sirius spoke he realized he'd been quiet for almost a minute. Without thinking he launched himself at his friend and embraced him tightly. "Thank you so much, It's perfect" When they pulled apart there was an intense look on Sirius' eyes and Remus was sure he mirrored it. Their faces began to get closer and closer, their noses were only a few inches away and Remus felt his heart was going to explode.

"Yo Moony, Padfoot what'cha doin'?"

Remus turned away abrubtly and he felt so embarrased of what he had almost done he escaped quickly from the scene, claimed to be tired and went up to the dorms. Of course, he didn't hear how Sirius screamed at James and beat him up with a party hat.

All in all, when Remus returned to his dorm that night, he thought he might've gotten more hugs today than in all his life put together; it was a little annoying, but it was, nice; people greeting him all over the castle and his friends bringing him stuff or entertaining him at dinner 'at his request'. It was a very nice birthday indeed.

When he was changing into his pyjamas he realized there was something stuck to the back of his robe; holding them at arms length he saw that it was words.

_'Today Is My Birthday!!_ Was written in a messy scrawl but were quite visible. Realising this was why so many people congratulated him he felt a huge smile grow on his face; so this was the famous memo, every time someone looked at his back they hugged him. Down on his bed was a mall piece of parchment as well.

_Sorry gorgeous, I just couldn't resist. See how many people love you? If only you would let them in Remus._

_Your Secret Valentine_

**Ok i just discovered something, here goes:**

**Click here To Review Now!**

**V**

**Haha if that's not pathetic i don't know what is.**


	8. Val's a girl's name Sev

A/N: Only a few chapters left, sniff!! I think it'll have twelve chapters or so. Yei, I've got nothing to say haha wow!

Umm bye…

**Day Seven - 07/02 - Remus**

_**Today Sirius said he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade with us, I think it's for the best, I can't be around him for more than five minutes without blushing, it's quite pathetic. Anyway, I don't know what to think I mean, yesterday was my birthday and my friends arranged an awesome party for me and Sirius gave me a beautiful present, and afterwards he had this look on his face. WOW. I almost thought he liked me back, you know? And if it wasn't for James interrupting our 'moment' I would've found out, but now my courage is gone, and so is Sirius, so I'll just have to deal. I'm going with James and Peter to the three broomsticks for a while, and then I'm meeting my Valentine by the lake; before today I didn't even know there was a lake in Hogsmeade**__**. He sent me this note today:**_

_Morning gorgeous_

_I'd like to see you today_

_Please meet me at Hogsmeade_

_I'll be waiting by the lake._

_Your Secret Valentine 2Pm_

_**I love his silly rhymes, they make me smile even when smile is the last thing I want to do. I think I may be falling for this guy, though I still can't get stupid Sirius out of my mind. Ok, I have to go now, before James get's his head more in my journal than the already has.**_

_**See ya. Moony.**_

**--------------**

Taking a sip from his butterbeer, Remus felt anxious and desperate to leave already and meet his valentine. Somehow he didn't think he'd be able to see him, but at least he could talk to him. He was moving his legs and snapping his fingers, pulling at his hair and basically he looked paranoid and hyperactive.

"Remus are you all right?"

"Er- Yeah, what time is it James?"

James smiled "Oh I don't know, maybe ill tell you, maybe I won't, mayb-"

"JUST TELL ME THE DAMN HOUR JAMES!"

"O - one forty five Remus, sorry sorry" He said lamely.

"YES!! I'm outta here, see you later guys"

_**At the lake…**_

"Are you here?"

The lake froze and the words_'Yes'_appeared on the surface. Remus sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" he looked around to see if he could catch his valentine on the act.

_'Because I want to talk to you, and I can't let you see me of course'_

Remus frowned. "Not that" He bit his lip and resumed talking to 'the lake apparently' "The presents, the poems"

Sirius smiled from where he was hiding, which was close enough for him to see Remus' face but not close enough for him to sense him. He waved his wand and more words glistened on the ice.

_'Because I like you'_

Remus laughed and now that he didn't feel so ridiculous talking to the lake he responded "But why do you like me so much? There's nothing special about me"

Sirius rolled his eyes. _Typical Remus_

_'Are you kidding Remus? You, like, invented special. Everything about you is unique. And I love it'_

Remus blushed but kept smiling, and suddenly he lied face down on the grass so that he'll be able to still see the lake "I wish you would tell me who you are"

Sirius lied almost next to him, but still not close enough. _'I can't, you'll have to wait another week, sorry'_

Remus frowned. He could almost see his valentine laughing while saying that. Or writing that, whatever. "You remind me of someone". He stared ahead thoughtfully. "Someone I love"

Sirius' heart sank to his toes. He already loved someone else.

"He doesn't love me back, though"

_'Then he's a very stupid boy. Are you gay Remus?'_

"Yes"

'Good'

"Why?"

_'Because I'd be in trouble if you weren't, you see, I'm gay as well'_

"Wow that's, lucky" (A/N: Of course it's bloody lucky!! this is fiction!!) "I knew you were a boy!"

_'Oh really?'_

"Yes" He hesitated but still he asked "Do I know you?"

Sirius laughed _Yes'_

"Do I like you?"

_'Yes'_

Remus bit his lip. "Do I love you?"

_'God I hope so_ Sirius looked up at the sky and sighed slowly. After a few minutes Remus got up and glanced at the lake.

"I think I might"

From where he was sitting, Sirius did a happy dance and stopped abruptly when he heard Remus' voice again "I have to go now Sev"

_'SEV?!'_

"Yes, do you like the name?"

_'Ah...NO!!'_

"Sorry, I don't like calling you 'them' so I figured SEcret Valentine - SEV"

_'How 'bout Val or something?'_

"Val's a girl's name Sev"

_'Stop calling me Sev!!!'_

"Ok, _why_ are you so touchy about Sev?"

_'Do you NOT know Snape?'_

"Ooohh haha, yeah I didn't see the connection"

_'I bet. I like Val Remus'_

"Oh fine, I really have to go Val, I'll see you, someday"

_'Remus don't be so dramatic, I see you everyday, you'll see me next Sunday'_

"Next Sunday, Only a week"

_'Yes, only a week'_

"Bye"

_'Till Sunday Gorgeous'_

Remus bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot in case Val was seeing him right now. He stood up, looked around one more time and walked back to town.

**A/N: Please Review and I'll update sooner!! (ooh how exciting ¬¬)**


	9. This Love Is Serious!

**So yeah, basically It's new year and i'm bored so i'm updating. Here's chapter nine woop!! i made it! haha i finally kept my promise. The idea for the notes (They're called Mmails i think) i got it from a fic called 'This means war' which is SO cool by the way, it's harry/ginny, ummm what else?? oh right,** _This is James Potter_**, _This is Sirius Black_, This is Remus Lupin. That's it. Now read on!!**

**Chapter Nine - This Love Is Serious.**

**13/02 - Sirius.**

"Saturday was hectic, during the past few days week, Remus had gotten gifts as outrageous as last week's, and he seemed to be glowing more than ever. However, the tension between him and Sirius seemed to have risen to a boiling point. They couldn't find the comfort they usually did when they were alone, and they certainly couldn't talk about feelings and stuff, what with Sirius pinning over him and not knowing how the other boy felt about him. was frustrating. But now there were only twenty four hours left before he had to face him, and he thought he'd never been more scared in his life.

Actually, scared didn't even begin to cover what Sirius was feeling, a--"

"Padfoot, _why _are you narrating your life to me?" James asked his friend while walking to history of magic. "And why oh _why_ are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

Sirius blinked, surprised. He didn't know he had been speaking out loud. "I guess I was thinking out loud"

"You _think_ like that?" James laughed and then stood still, adopting a Sirius-like port and spoke in a mock elegant voice. "It was a sunny day outside, and the four marauders went to the meadow that glistened with the shinny rays of sunlight wh- Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and glared at Sirius. "You have _got_ to stop doing that! Moony and I are tired of getting hit by you that way!"

Sirius grinned innocently at him and started walking again "I think that way, because it gives a dramatic spin on life don't you think?"

James snorted. "How more dramatic can your life _get_?" He put up four fingers and put one down "Lets see, you're a black, in _Gryffindor_"

He put another finger down. "You were disowned and you ran away from home". There were two fingers left now. "You're _gay_". He put down the last finger and smiled "And you fancy your werewolf best friend". He wriggled his fingers in Sirius face and ran into the classroom shouting "That's not dramatic enough to you?!"

Sirius just grinned widely and followed him into the classroom. They were twenty minutes late, but the small professor didn't seem to have noticed so they sat at their usual place at the back of the class behind Remus and Peter.

"Um..Sirius?" James spoke very quietly and cast a quick silencing charm around them both.

"What's up"

"You know how, I started giving Lily a rose everyday and she was so excited at first but now she just seems bored?" James looked quite uncomfortable talking about this but he desperately needed some help.

"Well of course she's bored!! James you really should get a little more creative, it's not her fault she got bored. you should take advice from the greatest" Sirius said puffing his chest as if saying 'Me, Me'

"What? You?" James said barely containing his laughter

"Have you _seen_ remus lately, he's glowing mate, and it's all because of me. _And_ my creative romanticism"

James sighed, defeated. "I guess you're right, but it's just sad to be asking your gay best friend romantic advice"

Sirius frowned. "You know what _is_ sad? In thirty years Moony and I will be snogg--"

"What?!" James cut him off, his mouth agape.

"What what?" Asked sirius

"Y-You said in thirty years" Said james awed.

"Yes so?" Asked sirius as if this was the most ridiculus thing he'd ever heard

"You never plan ahead, not even a week. Forget a week, not even a day ahead. and you're talking about Thirty Bloody Years?!!"

Understanding dawned on Sirius "Oh, that's what this is about"

James nodded but stayed silent, as if waiting for a better explanation.

Sirius looked a bit sheepish, and then he smiled "Well james, I may not know what I'll be, I don't know, _eating_ tomorrow, or where I'll be living in five years, or what I'll be doing in ten, but I _do_ know, no matter what, no matter when, I'm going to be with him James. Forever, and after that too, if he'll have me. I wasn't joking when I said I loved him."

To say James looked stunned was an undestatement "Wow" was the only thing he could say, and he was spared to say more when Sirius continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying. What _is_ sad, is that in thirty years Remmie and I will be home snogging, and you'll be alone, so you'll come to our place and interupt us and i'm gonna have to kick you out of my house for pausing my awesome snogging session. See James, I'm going to have to teach you how to be a romantic before you lose the very small chance you have left with Lily. And seeing there's only one day left, and that's tomorrow you'll have to something pretty spectacular"

James smiled and nodded, then they started planning Lily's surprise for tomorrow. After half an hour, the plotting had stopped but the amazingly boring class seemed to go on and on forever!

Every student in the class was feeling drowsy by the time the bell rang but they stayed put and prepared themselves for a second hour of boredom yei! Just as his head was about to fall on his desk, a small note appeared at the top of his parchment.

**---------------------------**

_From: Sexy Stag_

_To: My life isn't dramatic enough_

_So, Mr. Dramatic, what humiliating experience will Remus have to bear today?_

_James - Falling asleep on the table._

**----------------------------**

Sirius glared at James

**------------------------**

**_From: Mr. Casanova_**

**_To: Sexy my arse_**

_**I have hardly put Remus through any ****humiliation; if anything, he has become very popular lately thank you very much! And don't call me Mr. Dramatic, I prefer Mr. Casanova much better**_

**_Sirius the Grand._ **

**_------------------------_**

He scribbled the words on top of James' and seconds later they popped out of the other's parchment.

**--------------------------**

_From: Don't you avoid my question Mister Black_

_To: Sirius the What?!_

_How many girls have you been with lately Mr. Casanova?, yeah right! Not even you can pull that off! And don't think I forgot my question. What's in for today??!!_

_A very excited James_

**---------------------------**

**_From: Avoiding? huh? Sorry, didn't catch that._**

**_To: Cut it with the Casanova business _**

_**Prongs you need to get yourself a life mate, you're beginning to act like the ****'Remus-And-His-Valentine' fan club**_

**_Sirius - Pretending to pay attention._**

**_---------------------------_**

_From: Fine then, Sexy deer._

_To: How do you know there's a fan club? You founded it didn't you?_

_Oh My God there's a club?!_

_Giggling James._

**---------------------------**

**_From: I did not!!_**

**_To: Sexy nothing!!!_**

**_Yes, why? Wanna join?_**

**_Woof Woof._**

**_---------------------------_**

_From: Frozen in my seat_

_To: Stop laughing! Professor Remus is glaring at us._

_Oh haha Very funny Sirius, oops I think Moony caught us_

_Cowering under Moony's glare_

**---------------------------**

**From: Why are we writing these ridiculous names?**

**To: Barking Mad**

**CC: Deer caught in headlights**

**Padfoot, Prongs What o****n earth are you talking about without me?!**

**An abandoned wolf is not a happy wolf.**

**---------------------------**

_**From: ****Aw Moony's jealous**_

**_To: Who's my favorite wolf?_**

**_CC: Prongsie-Poo_**

_**Now Moony don't get jealous, you know ****I love you so!**_

**_Padfoot - Blowing a kiss at Remmie_**

**_----------------------------_**

**From: Blushing madly**

**To: Easy dog**

**CC: Why are we still talking to you?**

**Padfoot! stop it! now what were you two talking about? ****I'm boreeeed**

**Remmie**

**----------------------------**

**_From: Doing a happy dance_**

**_To: Sun-burnt Remus_**

**_CC: I have NO idea_**

_**I made**** you blu-ush I made you blu-ush**_

**_Sirius - Still dancing_**

**_-----------------------------_**

**From: Not blushing anymore**

**To: Stop Dancing!**

**CC: Are you still there?**

**We'll get caught if you don't stop dancing you idiot!! ****now tell me! pwease!**

**Moony - doing Puppy Eyes at Padfoot **

**-----------------------------**

_From: Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_To: You forgot about me you gits!_

_You know, I'm still part of the conversation!! and sorry Moony we can't tell you._

_James - acting before Padfoot melts into a puddle under the puppy eyes._

**----------------------------**

The bell rang for the second time that morning and Sirius could avoid a very awkward conversation about the whole K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Stupid James, he thought. He got up and left the classroom, they had a free period next, so he began to get things ready for this afternoon's show.

----------------------------

"James why did you say that?!" asked Remus as they walked between the tables of the Great Hall.

"Say what?" responded James innocently. If he hadn't known him all these years, he would've believed him.

"Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree" Sang Remus in a high-pitched voice.

"I do _not_ speak like that"

"I don't _care! _What were you thinking!!?" Remus glared angrily at James, while the other looked as if he was about to explode.

And then he did.

"What am I thinking?! What am _I _thinking?!!" Yelled James to Remus, they had now reached their spot at the table.

Remus stopped walking.

"What are _you_ thinking Remus? And what about _you_ Sirius?" Sirius just looked bemusedly at James. "I am SO tired of keeping your secrets! They're so USELESS! So I'm just gonna spill" He said shaking his head "Right here, Right now"

Remus was frozen on the spot, and could only wince when James finger jabbed at his chest "_You,_ you are gay"

A round of gasps ran through the hall.

"And _you" _He pointed at Sirius "You too"

A second and more prominent round of gasps was heard this time. But before James could say another word Lily dragged him outside of the hall and shook him by the shoulders

"What are you doing James?!"

He let his breathing regularize again and then he ran a hand through his hair, but this time, it was in exasperation, instead of smugness.

"I'm so tired of seeing them dancing around each other, being awkward, flirty, but nothing more than that, Lily I know they like each other, why can't I just tell them and get it over with?" James sighed and later he would realize this was the first time they had a civilized conversation.

"I know, but you have to let them realize themselves, plus I just gave Sirius the most Amazing idea for tomorrow, now let's see the show shall we?" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

James grinned like an idiot and said the only thing that came into his mind when he was talking to Lily and his emotions were more in control. "So will you go out with me?"

"Don't push your luck Potter" However she smiled again and when she led him to the table again, she sat down beside him.

Remus and Sirius were eating dinner as if nothing had happened and soon the rest of the students resumed their previous conversations.

Then, just before dinner ended, Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling madly, and cast a sonorous on him.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you could stay for a moment, we have a bit of…entertainment tonight" He looked at the Marauders and locked gazes with Moony. "This is for a Mr. Remus Lupin" Remus blushed "From his Valentine of course" He waved his wand around the hall and the music started.

_**Baby, I don't know when the danger came**_

_**I wanna find someone that I can blame**_

**_Call the doctor cause__ I am sick in love_**

Remus was drinking some pumpkin juice when seven girls dressed as sexy nurses appeared behind him and he splashed his drink all over Peter, but Peter was drooling too much over the girls to care.

_**And I can't help it **_

_**Baby**_

**_I'm worried a__bout my mental state_**

_**Don't know if I'll recuperate**_

**_I think it's SERIOUS__, gone from bad to worse_**

At the word Serious, the volume increased monumentally

_**And I'm in trouble**_

_**Uh**_

_**I think I'm coming down with something**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I know I'm gonna need your medicine**_

_**Oh**_

_**So help me now, I'm freaking out lover**_

The girls made him stand up and they were too close for his own liking and for the chorus they were line in front of him doing some sort of choreography.

_**This love is SERIOUS!**_

**_Everybody knows I'm mad__ for you_**

_**You get me SERIOUSLY out of my mind**_

_**And I am so into us**_

_**Baby, Baby**_

_**It's SERIOUS!** _The seven nurses screamed this at him and his head throbbed painfully

_**It's SERIOUS**_ Again, they screamed as if saying Duh!

_**You got me so delirious I'm under your control**_

_**Point it at me if you must, your arrow's got me poisoned**_

_**Tell me what my treatment is, you're love's got me insane**_

_**My prescription is your kiss and boy you've got me wanting it**_

**Suddenly they all stood in front of the teacher's table and they each had a** sign with a big glittery letter on it.

_**S-E-R-I-O-U-S**_

Remus thought he was going insane.What was with the SERIOUS business?! Could it be…?

_**S-E-R-I-O-U-S**_

_**This love is SERIOUS!**_

**_Everybody knows I'm mad__ for you_**

_**You get me SERIOUSLY out of my mind**_

_**And I am so into us**_

_**Baby, you're mine**_

_**You're SERIOUSLY mine**__**…It's SERIOUS!** _

And that was it. All the boys clapped and cheered and the girls just seemed a little upset. Remus' head was floating god knows where and all he could think of was. _Could it be…?_

As if reading his thoughts, James looked at him and simply nodded and said "Go for it"

Remus left the hall and ran to his room. He went through his trunk and found the letter he'd written a million and a half years ago and put it carefully over Sirius' bed. Without waiting for him to return and see it, he left the dormitory, and stayed out until morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sirius came to the dorms, it was past eleven. He thought Remus got the indirect and freaked out so he decided to give him some space, however, when he read what he'd written to him, Sirius regretted not coming after him immediately, and now he didn't know where he was. He borrowed James' cloak and left too.

He looked at Remus' empty bed one more time and closed the door. "I will make it up to you tomorrow Remus"

**That is an actual song, It's from Gwen Steffani, or at least the version I heard. Sooo that was longer hahaha!! I must say I like this chapter very much, so, if you liked it too please review!!**


	10. The Amazing Race 1

**The Amazing Race Part One.**

14th of February was a rather cold day, and the winter wind came back full force. All the students from year one to five were outside enjoying a nice day with his friends, or dates, away from the castle. The seventh years, preoccupied as always with the upcoming newts were mostly hidden in the warmth of the library, trying their best not to look too longing to be outside, without a care in the world.

The sixth years however, were a complete different story. Today, was the day the responsible of some very embarrassing presents, other insanely romantic, and others simply lack of presents will be discovered; Most of them, didn't care one bit who their valentine was, and, to say the truth, they were far more excited about finding out who was giving a particular shy werewolf his outrageous displays of affection. Everyone but him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Fourteen - 14/02 - Remus.**

Remus Lupin was sitting this morning at the Gryffindor table ready to push around his breakfast without even glancing at it, and thinking about a certain dog animagus who had disappeared in the middle of the night, and haven't come back since.

Thinking this was his entire fault, he felt sick and bent down in order to prevent his non-existent breakfast from rising to his throat.

The thing is, yesterday he had giving his Valentine 'aka' Sirius Black a very very _very_ embarrassing letter confessing his feelings for him. After two weeks of not being able to even give him a simple candy, when he finally found his bravery back, he had to send a letter. _A Letter_

"Morning mate" Said James potter brightly as he sat beside him at the table. "I have this _awesome_ idea to win Evans today, ask her to marry me and have tons and tons of babies together"

"James I'm not in the mood" said Remus looking up from his knees.

"Wow mate you look like hell today" _Oh yes. James, always the sensible one._

"Thanks, but I'm really not in the mood, for anything."

To his benefit, James did look concerned. He just got a little distracted when it came to Lily.

Breakfast was going, not so bad, until...

"So where's Sirius?"

_MENTAL GROAN_

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Remus, dude stop hitting your head on the table, you'll kill your neurons". Remus blinked.

"How is it that you don't know what a telephone is, but you _do_ know complex biology?" Remus looked stunned. He had to start giving his friends a little more credit.

"There are many things you don't know about me Mr Moony" said James smugly.

"James" said Remus drumming his fingers on the table

"Oh fine, I got locked up in a broom closet with nothing more than a muggle biology book, and since you gits didn't come looking for me after a whole day had passed, I had to do _Something_" James actually looked embarrassed. For reading!!

"So you read it?" asked Remus grinning.

"No I snogged it! Then whispered sweet nothings in its pages and _then_ it told me that interesting fact about neurons! Of _course_ I read it!"

Remus laughed and his stomach returned to its place. "Thank you James"

"For what?" he asked with his brow slightly furrowed.

"Cheering me up" Said Remus smiling lightly.

"In that case, I'm glad you enjoy my misfortunes. _Friend_ " James said in mock anger.

"I mean, you're no Sirius but-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Mr. Lupin" James expression was stern, until his lips quirked in a smile "I will _not_ be compared to that mutt"

"Sorry Professor Potter" Said Remus using the line the others had used it on him so many times.

"Remus you're not allowed to use that!" Said James whining, at that moment, Peter sat across from them. "Peter tell Remus he's not allowed to use that line"

"Remus you're not allowed to use that line" Said peter and then he shoved some porridge in his mouth.

"But you don't even know what we're talking about!!" Said Remus a little exasperated.

"Yes I do" Peter sounded so confident he didn't even question him. He wanted to though, but he didn't. "James said something silly, you used the professor line, _That you're not allowed to use by the way_, and then asked me to tell you, I did, you doubted me, I reassured you an--"

"Ok ok, I get it!! You _Did_ know, now _why_ is the mail taking so long!!? It's not like they're _making_ he letters"

James laughed at his friend's impatience. "Expecting something Remus?"

Remus crossed his arms at his chest "You know I am so you better stop asking".

Then, the glorious mail arrived. Glorious, to Remus at least. until he noticed.

"A H - Howler?" Said Remus looking at the letter with a reluctant expression "And it's"

"Pink" Whispered James and Peter at the same time, before they burst out laughing.

"Pink?!" Repeated Remus with a panicky look; by now, everyone knew Remus Lupin was gay. Courtesy of James shouting it to the four winds, he expected weird looks, mocking awful comments, that kind of thing. What he didn't expect was the disappointed look of many girls, and some really suggestive glances of a surprising number of boys. Hogwarts seemed very open-minded this days indeed, except for the Slytherins, but they were always awful, so no real surprise there.

Now that his secret was out in the open, it seemed his Valentine wasn't so secretive about his own preferences.

Lost in his thoughts, Remus was quite surprised when the pink envelope burned and a thick pink smoke covered him, then, a smooth voice started talking.

_Good morning Gorgeous, This is your Valentine, Well, no actually it isn't, This is the voice of a very Famous Muggle singer. _

_I couldn't give myself away just yet don't you think?_

Every single person in the hall was silently listening to the howler, as if watching a soap opera.

_By now you've probably noticed that there's no gift sitting in your lap as you probably expected, So, if you really want me to give you your present, you'll have to work for it_

Remus smiled at the howler as it paused, as if he knew Remus needed some time between statements to clear his head and digest the information.

_I'm sure you also realized the mail was rather late today; this is because I wanted you to have breakfast before running out of the hall like the devil's after you. You see Remus, right now there's another letter sitting on your bed waiting for you to open it_

Remus quickly stood up and prepared to leave the hall in a rush but was stopped by the voice again

_Not yet Remus, first the rules._

Even the teachers were leaning on their seats now, waiting.

_We'll play a game called The Amazing Race. You're next letter will contain a clue you'll have to decipher, this clue will lead you to your next letter and so on, till you find the next one. And in the end. Me._

Remus gasped. He'll finally be able to see who he was, and he loved riddles so, this was going to be a _pieceofcake._

_This letter, the one sitting on your bed and the following ones, can only be opened by you. Just tap the letter once, and my smooth voice will appear again_

Remus groaned and everyone else laughed.

_Oh come on, you _know_ you want to hear it again_

Remus smiled again.

_That said, get on with it Remmie, I'll be waiting at the end of the race_

The remaining of the burned letter fell on his untouched breakfast and as the last trace of ash vanished on his plate, Remus woke from his reverie and broke into a run out of the great hall. The whole student body's cheers pounding behind him.

He ran so fast he didn't notice the small girl that bumped into him outside the great hall, or the portrait of a lady waving at him, or even the lecture Madam Pince wanted to give him because of a book he forgot to return last week.

The only thing in his mind was his letter, the clues, Sirius.

Wait, no, not Sirius. His-Valentine!

He reached the Fat Lady's portrait in less than three minutes, his head felt dizzy from all the running and he was supporting himself on the wall but he didn't care. He said the password and dashed to the dorms. And like the smooth voice said, there was another pink howler on his bed.

After running so fast, you'd think he ran to the letter and tapped it just as fast, but he took his time. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on it, he contemplated the letter for a while and then he tapped it.

_In a place of peace and quiet_

_No one dares to break the silence_

_And where knowledge is the only diet_

_Your next letter you will find_

"Ok. Peace and quiet, no one dares to break the silence right" Remus began pacing the room, thinking furiously. "So that's, the infirmary, the library or McGonagall's classroom"

He kept pacing for a while and then sat on his bed again. "Knowledge is the only diet, so that rules out the infirmary, and leaves the library and McGonagall's classroom, but somehow I don't think she would let someone put a letter there, so, library!"

He ran down the stairs into the common room and the people that were sitting there cheered when they saw him. He waved briefly at them and ran out of the portrait whole, towards the library. When he arrived he was presented with a mad Mrs Pince and had to apologise and beg for ten minutes until she let him inside. Once he got there he realized the library wasn't a small place, so where could this letter be?

Maybe in the restricted section? No I don't think my Valentine has an invisibility cloak.

Ooh, our table. Maybe he noticed where we sit. He went to the table and got to his knees to look better.

"What cha doing mate?" Asked Peter from behind him. He startled Remus and he hit his head painfully against the table.

"Christ Peter, I'm looking for my letter" he crawled under the table and kept searching.

"You mean the one that's pink and fluffy and says 'Remmie' and is attached to that chair over there?"

Remus lifted his head quickly and hit his head again. "Ouch! Damn it!" He crawled out of the table and stood up. He spotted the letter, grabbed it and tapped his wand against it.

_Well done Remmie, but I'm afraid that was an easy one, now there's only six clues left, so hurry up. Here's the next one_

_You can gaze up at the stars_

_Through a thick transparent glass_

_In a tower trapped you are_

_Until morrow comes and then_

_You'll be able to leave again_

The voice ended abruptly and Remus sat on the chair the letter used to be to think about his clue

"You can gaze up at the stars, in a tower?" He laughed "That's so easy"

Remus ran to the Astronomy tower and immediately saw the pink envelope. He tapped it and a deep laugh came from inside it.

_Not everything that shines is gold Remus, think deeper, it's closer to home that you would've expected._

"Damn!" Remus took a deep breath and left the tower, the last clue clutched firmly in his hand. "Ok, where do I gaze up at the stars?"

"On the grounds outside, but not through a glass though," he kept walking and talking to himself and his feet took him to the common room "Sometimes I sit in the - window seat!! Of course, and I can't leave the Gryffindor tower after curfew until morning!" He smiled and walked over to the pink letter that had magically appeared at his realisation "Silly boy, you made me run to the astronomy tower and back!" He sat on the bench and opened the envelope.

_Tired Remie? I hope not, because I have another race for you. You must reach the kitchens in five minutes, or your next clue will disappear! Good Luck Gorgeous. Three. Two . One. GO!_

"I think I hate this boy!" As he stood up, a big chronometer appeared over his head and the same voice from the letters said "_Four minutes, forty seconds and counting_"

"Shit!" He dashed to the kitchens, a big pink chronometer over his head and the voice kept counting. The few people he encountered on his way seemed amused by this and gave him thumbs up.

"_One minute, thirty seconds and counting_"

"Stupid slow feet!" He reached the fruit portrait and almost ripped it open when he 'tickled' the pear. Said pear gave an indignant huff and if it had arms it would've crossed them stubbornly. "Oh Please …great and beautiful pear please …open the door" Said Remus between gasps of air.

It did and he ran to the first house elf he saw. "Pink…Remmie…envelope"

The elf handed him his letter and asked innocently "Sir looking for this?"

"YES! yes!! I made it!" The clock above his head disappeared and only now his body was catching up with his running. "Ooh Cramp, Cramp" Remus grabbed his side painfully and sat on a chair.

_Remmie you run Fast!_ Remus turned and glared at the howler _Now now don't get mad at me, You know I love you so!_ For some reason those words sounded extremely familiar to Remus, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

_Great knowledge he beholds _

_Twinkling eyes and purple robes_

_Before him, darkness bows_

_Awesome beard white as snow._

"Good Rhyme" Said Remus approvingly. "Can someone please give me some chocolate?"

Immediately, six house elves stood in front of him with trays filled with chocolate cake, cookies, hot chocolate, and chocolate everything!

An hour later, Remus left the kitchens with a full stomach and renewed energy, and ready to look for Professor Dumbledore. (How obvious was that?!) He searched for him everywhere but Dumbledore just didn't show up. After a long time of searching he smacked his forehead with his hand

"The map! Remus you're such an idiot" he broke into a run and didn't' stop until he found James, who was sitting by the lake with…Lily?!

"Hiya Moony" Both of them turned to see him and he could only smile at them.

"Erm, James, may I borrow the You-know-what?" Lily frowned and looked from James to Remus and back.

"The You-Know-What?" James said, gesturing a hood with his hands. "Or the You-Know-What?"

He said waving his hands horizontally, as if flattening a piece of paper.

"The You-Know-What I can use to find Professor Dumbledore, James!!"

Lily's frown deepened. "Sure Moony, It's in my trunk. I'll tell you later Lily" She seemed satisfied by this and waved Remus goodbye.

"Thanks James"

Once he had the map in his hands, he scanned it with his fingers until he found the small dot labelled Professor Dumbledore completely static in the Room of Requirement. _Huh, that's weird_

He walked to the would-be-door of the Room of Requirement and paced three times thinking _A place to find Dumbledore A place to find Dumbledore A place to find Dumbledore._

Finally, the door appeared and he found himself standing in the middle of a lounge with cushions thrown all over the place; the smell of incense filled the small room and Professor Dumbledore had his eyes closed and was sitting cross-legged on top of a purple cushion with both arms over his knees, his middle finger and thumb touching slightly; saying something that sounded like

"AmmmSayaaaaUuuummm"

Remus bit his lip to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest from getting out. The sight was too funny and he caved. He laughed so hard his legs gave and he found himself surrounded by fluffy cushions. Once his chuckles subsided he turned to look at Dumbledore. _I hope he's not mad._

The professor was smiling slightly and his eyes were twinkling. "You can find your letter on the desk over there"

Remus got up and grabbed the letter. "Thanks Professor, sorry I l - laughed" _Calm down Remus you can laugh later._

"Oh not at all Remus, actually, could you maybe, not mention this to anyone?"

"Absolutely Professor, bye"

Once outside he tapped the letter and waited. _Wasn't that fun Mr. Lupin? I caught him 'meditating' as well, man I'll never stop laughing, anyway, here's your next clue_

_Bubbles, bubbles Water troubles_

_Only those who prove were chosen_

_With special words and a shiny token_

_May this marble heaven__ use._

"Ok water, that's the lake or a bathroom but which one?"

"Did you know that talking to yourself is a sign of dementia?"

Remus whipped his head around and met the evil gaze of Lucius Malfoy. "Shove it Malfoy!"

"Tut tut Lupin, aren't you a prefect? You know, you're supposed to set an example"

"A - a prefect, of course!! Special words means a password; a shiny token, obviously the prefect badge; The prefect's bathroom!" Remus laughed and Malfoy looked stunned "If you weren't so disgusting I would kiss you right now!" He stuck his tongue at the still frozen boy and ran down the corridor yelling "Bathroom emergency" at anyone who crossed his way.

"Grindylow" (A/N: I've read so many fics where Remus is French lately and I just couldn't stop thinking about him saying 'grindylow' in this sexy sexy accent…umm I'll be going now, sorry!)

The prefect's bathroom's door opened and when Remus came stepped inside the first thing he saw was a fully prepared bubble bath. He shrugged, took off his clothes and stepped into the large tub. The water was warm and the bath salts were relaxing, after running around all day he finally had a moment to collect his thoughts and give his body a rest. About an hour later he stepped out of the bubble bath and a pink envelope popped out of thin air by the sinks. Without stopping to think about it or hesitate, the tapped the letter with his wand and the now familiar voice filled his ears.

_"Hey gorgeous, I hope you had a nice bath, I made it especially for you. This is your last clue, and I'm sure you'll get it quickly_

_Think back in your steps and remember_

_Not everything shiny is gold_

_Where earlier that remark was irrelevant_

_Where a fake lead took you before_

Remus put on some clean robes (That Val had left for him, of course) and left the bathrooms. The clue was easy, too easy. It was the Astronomy tower, but this time he was sure. All he had to do was walk up the tower and get his final clue. He ran a hand through his hair and this time he didn't run, but he merely walked calmly, as if counting his steps

Once he got to the Astronomy tower he was more tired than he'd ever been in his life, after running around the school looking for clues and letters, with everyone following his every move he finally got to the end of the line, the last clue, the last place, and he'll meet his Valentine. The final envelope wasn't even hidden; maybe they both just wanted this to be over.

_Nearly there Remus, but not quite, _

_Maybe you should look where your _Inner self_ comes alive._

"Inner self?? What does that mean, this is probably the last riddle so I better crack it."

Being the always logical he was, he started to digest the information in his head and split it to understand it better.

_Where. so it was some place. _

_My inner self. what? Something inside. Something hidden._

_Alive. something that comes alive inside of me. _

And then suddenly it clicked.

Remus gasped and his heart rose to his throat and blocked the air from reaching his lungs for a moment. This person knew about his lycanthropy. but how?, he clearly never told anyone besides the Marauders or lily, and they swore never to reveal his secret, no of course that wasn't the case, this person probably had such a crush on him, he realized by himself, but what did it mean?. Would he be ok with it, would he be repulsed by him or would he tell everyone and he'd be expelled. Was he brave enough to go to the shrieking shack now?

He sat with his back facing the wall and thought long and hard. After an hour of deep thinking he saw the sun beginning to set and he stood up, filled with this new confidence he ran back down to the shack.

Quietly, he froze the willow and entered the tunnel, while he walked the nervousness returned and his heart hammered painfully. He reached the end of the tunnel, took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Am I not just great?!! hahaha Ok so, I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I just had to end it this way don't you think?? well If you don't ermm...sorry but I'll update as soon as i get a decent number of reviews all right?? No pressure though... haha :D**


	11. The Amazing Race Sirius

**Day Fourteen - 1****4/02 - Sirius.**

The night air blazed furiously and Sirius Black shivered as he walked hidden under James invisibility cloak. He had dark shadows under his eyes and he yawned every five minutes or so. It was Four AM and he'd been up and about since midnight. Au contraire of what he was sure Remus was thinking, he was not avoiding him, or repulsed by him in any way. In fact, he got up so early to prepare for tomorrow, or today, more likely. After all, everything came down to today. His happiness and Remus', if what the letter said was true.

As he walked he felt the weight of the thick letter in his pocket. Carefully he took it out to read it for the hundredth time since he'd received it.

_Dear Sirius_

_I'm sorry for the past two weeks, but the truth is I'm a coward._

_I promise I'm not mad at you, if anything, you should be mad at me._

_You've always been wonderful to me, when no one understood me, you did._

_When i thought my secrets were eating me inside, you reassured me._

_And when you discovered my greatest one, you trusted me. You didn't run away, _

_I can only hope what I'm about to confess to you won't change our friendship,_

_I'd go crazy if i lost you. _

_From this letter you probably already know who I am, but I can't hide this anymore._

_The thing is, I love You. _

_I've fallen deeply, madly, and hopelessly in love with you. I understand if you don't_

_want to speak to me anymore, let me just say this six years of friendship with you were_

_the best of my life and I'll never forget what you all did for me Padfoot._

_Yours Truly_

_Your Not-So-Secret Valentine._

_Moony._

Sirius sighed. Ever since he got the letter he had wanted to talk to Remus, to tell him it was ok, that he loved him too, but after the letter appeared on his bed, the boy was nowhere to be found, and instead of looking for him like mad, he decided to put things into action and he'd make it up to him at the end of the race. Resting against the cold wall of the astronomy tower he took out his To-Do list.

_Put a spell on the owls to delay mail delivery_

"Check" He said tapping his wand lightly against the parchment and the small square next to the phrase filled itself with ink.

_Look for a muggle singer with a hot voice_

"Hard, but check"

_Find a spell to make howlers pink_

"haha Remus is going to love that one, Check"

_Develop a spell to make the howler start talking when tapped by a wand_

He scratched it and added at the end Remus' wand

"We don't want a stranger reading the letter do we? Check"

_Come up with places that have a strong relation to Remus_

"Easy, check"

_Come up with riddles for him to find these places_

"Not so easy, but check"

_Hide the howlers before breakfast this morning and convince the elves to give me some food to survive the day_

"I'm on it"

He stood up again after almost falling asleep on the floor and placed two pink envelopes on the tower. Then he muttered a charm to keep them invisible until the letter with the former clue had been opened. "Sirius Black you're a genius!"

After putting all the letters in the right places and getting food supplies from the elves that could keep him from being hungry for a month, Sirius went to Hogsmeade to buy other stuff he needed to give the Shack a romantic touch. When he got back he was so tired, he fell asleep the moment his head touched the small bed on the bedroom where Remus transformed every month.

One of the last beams of light of the day woke him up; he cast a tempus charm and saw that it was almost sunset.

_Shit! Good thing Remus hasn't finished the race yet._

He began putting everything in place and when he finished he gave a satisfied sigh and sat back on the bed. He waited no more than fifteen minutes when he heard the door click and he quickly hid in the shadowy corner of the room.

**A/N: Ok I'm Incredebly sorry!!! but i had o have Sirius' side right?? Right?!! ok I'm leaving now, Updating Tomorrw**

**Byebye!! -!**


	12. Roses and Candles 4 My Sexy Valentine

**A/N: Ok i'll add one little thing . _This is still Sirius Black_. This is still Remus Lupin. That's all, bye!**

**Chapter 11**** - Roses and Candles.**

**14/02 - Remus.**

_Quietly, he froze the willow and entered the tunnel, while he walked the nervousness returned and his heart hammered painfully. he reached the end of the tunnel, took a d__eep breath and opened the door._

Remus gasped as he looked around the room inside the Shack. It seemed that every inch of the floor was covered by rose petals and there were candles everywhere, glowing with a romantic dim light. he took a step forward and he froze when he saw a figure emerge from the dark shadowy corner. _Sirius._

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he just stood there as Sirius moved forward and looked at him in the eye.

"Happy Valentine's Day Remus"

Sirius had the slightest smile on his lips and his expression amused, at the shock of the other boy.

Remus gulped loudly as Sirius took a step closer to him. _What does this mean? Why didn't he say anything about the letter? _

"I was kind of hoping you'd realize earlier it was me and I didn't have to wait fourteen more days to finally tell you"

His hands were shaking slightly now and his thoughts were swirling madly in his head, and Sirius was getting even closer.

"Fourteen more days to finally kiss you" A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and Sirius looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

He now was within an inch of him, and all the strings holding him back seemed to fly out the window as his head moved on his own accord and the thoughts weren't swirling anymore, but vanished to be replaced with the feeling of Sirius' lips against his, of soft hands caressing his back and neck, of a gentle tongue exploring his mouth and sharp teeth biting his lower lip. To hell with explanations. Remus lost himself in the kiss in a way that was so unlike him, even sirius seemed a little surprised.

Several moons cycles later, they separated and both of them felt dizzy and light-headed. Sirius leant his forhead against Remus' and smiled lazily.

"That was some kiss moony, didn't know you had it in you, you naughty werewolf you" His eyes were twinkling madly and his glow had nothing to do with the candles surrounding them.

"Why didn't you tell me, when I gave you the letter?" _Sirius just kissed me and _this_ is what I'm thinking about? _

"I tried, but you weren't there, so I just decided to get things ready for today, and surprise you"

"Well you _did _surprise me Sirius you scared the hell out of me!" _Thank god he wasn't avoiding me!! _

"Oh I don't think I'm that bad looking"

"No you dolt! your inner self?!" _Why am I scolding him?! _

"Oh"

"Yes, oh! I thought someone else knew about my secret and this was all just some prank to torture me or something" The words left his mouth before he thought about it and even if before he was just trying to gain some time by telling Sirius off, this feelings were very real before he entered the shack

He looked down ashamed of thinking that, but mostly ashamed of himself, of what he was, and couldn't help a tear escape his eyes and fall down his cheek. Even after two weeks of daily proclamations of love, one last note, and all his insecurities were triggered at once.

Sirius saw this and his heart clenched painfully. How could he make this boy believe he was the amazing person he fell in love with?

Remus then felt a smooth finger move beneath his chin and pull his face upwards. Seeing Sirius' face this close and leaning forward, he thought he was going to kiss him again and he closed his eyes, instead, he felt a wet tongue lick his tear away and giggled against his own sulking will.

"Padfoot" he said playfully and his grin got wider when he saw the other boy grinning at him.

"I'm Sirius Black"

"Oh really Padfoot I had no idea-"

"Hush Rem, let me finish"

"Ok ok"

Sirius reached down and took both Remus' hands in his "I am Sirius Black, and Sirius Black would _never__ever_ fall in love with someone who wasn't as kind, loving, obviously dashing and beautifully perfect as you are Remus Lupin"

Remus blushed and then realized something.

"L-Love?"

Sirius sighed and looked straight into his eyes, then he leaned and whispered in his ear.

"Yes. I love you, I've fallen deeply, madly and hopelessly in love with you Remus"

"Don't make fun of me" He said half-heartedly, because he felt a huge smile spread over his face. Sirius' eyes and words just screamed TRUE and he believed him.

"I love you too"

"I already knew that love" And with that he kissed him again and Remus had the best Valentine's Day ever.

**Remus.**

---

**Well wasn't that cute?? haha I can't believe I wrote all that in my diary! I'm just so excited, I still can't believe this happened!!**

_**Really Remus, you were thinking all that stuff while I kissed you??**_

**Sirius stop reading my diary!!**

_**And not Every inch of the floor was covered with petals, the world would've run out of flowers!**_

**Oh how romantic Sirius, is this what you're going to do when we tell the story of how we got together? You tell it then, see if you're any better!**

_**Well, fine**_

**Fine**

**_FINE_**

**FINE!!**

**_FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE!!!_**

**You're such a boy!!**

**_FFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!_**

"Urgh!!" Remus shut his diary and threw it away to the other side of the room, he put his hand behind Sirius' neck and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, Sirius responded enthusiastically, and the diary was fogotten for the rest of the evening.

**Still, the best freakin' Valentine's Day EVER!**

"Remus leave that book alone and come to bed!"

**Oopsie!** "Coming Siri"

**A/N: So, That's it, I still need one more chapter to explain a few things like, well, Peter and James and Lily and all that stuff, so, Please review!! Remember I love you guys...**


	13. Hapiness

**The Day After - 15/02 - Sirius.**

"So James and Lily knew" Said Remus counting with his fingers "And, Dumbledore and McGonagall knew"

"Ooh, The Remus-and-his-Valentine fan club knew" Said James. "That's like thirty girls"

"There's a _Fan Club_?!"

Lily sighed "Yes Remus, and there's forty six girls not thirty" James threw her an odd glance and Lily squirmed under it "Ok I was a part of it!" All three of them were looking at her now "What? It's cool! Really!!"

James moaned and flopped back onto the grass "Oh god you're going to have our children wear fan girls t-shirts aren't you?" The rest of them laughed at him and Lily pat his head affectionately.

"Why yes I am! - Didn't those first years that read him the poem know?" said Lily trying to focus the attention somewhere else.

"Er- yes, so that's five more, and the ones who got the 'This love is Serious' indirect"

"I knew" Said Peter from behind them.

"Oh hi Pete, how on earth did _you_ find out" Said Remus feeling more oblivious than ever.

"Well I guess it was on this year's train ride when you 'accidentally' sat on Sirius' lap and all you did was squeal 'Padfoot' and Sirius, instead of freaking out just moved and blushed like a tomato, or then of course there's that one time when yo-"

"Ok you can stop that!! Er-- what I meant was 'How did you find out he was, y'know my Valentine and all that stuff?"

"Well I planned it, obviously" The four of them blinked several times. "Oh come on! What are the chances that in a sorting between all houses, all sixth year's students, you got each other? All four of you. Except for you Lily but that was some major mix up, you see, the teacher saw a piece of paper with a J and a P and gave it to you. And that's how you ended up with that weirdo called Jack Porridge or something, that now has a crush on you by the way.

"The TEACHER knew?!!" Said Remus, who couldn't process further the fact that almost everyone knew before him.

"Yes! I never would've pull it off without his project, and I think Snape also knew, I reckon he's spying on you Remus"

"Ew" Said James pulling a face "That was really clever though Pete"

"So that's…Fifty eight - that we know of, plus the 'serious' ones (A/N: go back and count, you know you want to!!)

"Oh my god, I'm supposed to be the smart one!!"

"That was a lovely letter, though, Remus. If it wasn't for that obliviousness of yours, I wouldn't' have got it" Sirius said smirking at him.

"Are you _ever_ going to stop mocking me about that letter?"

"Nope, not ever" Sirius said as he put an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh and I guess _You're so fine, I wish you were mine, for you I'd travel to Rome_ are words worthy of Poe or something"

Lily, James and Peter laughed at Sirius' awful poetry and continued to listen to the interesting conversation.

"Ok, _one,_ that was like, my second poem"

"Oh yeah, cause the rest were SO much better Siri"

"And _two_" He said pointedly ignoring Remus' last comment "Who the hell is Poe?"

"Trust you to know absolutely _nothing_ about poetry"

"Guys Guys!! Stop fighting. _Sirius_. No you're _not_ the best poet in the world. And _Remus_. You squealed like a girl every time you read one so just drop it"

"Jesus James, we're just joking, of course I loved the notes and we all know Sirius couldn't care less about his writing skills"

"That is true" Sirius said and leaned down to give his boyfriend, _I just love that word. _a breathtaking kiss. The rest of the marauders expected a blushing Remus when the new couple stop assaulting each others mouth but instead of shy Remus, they were presented with a smirking Remus who by the way was eyeing Sirius like he was a giant chocolate bar.

"Wow Remus, when did you stop blushing and got so confident?" asked James while staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let's just say it's a result from having Hogwarts' most yummy candy wrapped around my little finger"

"I _am_ wrapped around his little finger" Said Sirius before leaning closer to Remus and whisper in his ear "Amongst other things"

Remus shivered and stood up while the others, oblivious to Sirius latter response, kept laughing. "Well guys, as fun as it was chatting with you, I'm afraid Mr. Padfoot and I have some very important business to attend. See ya later".

He waved at the three bewildered faces and signalled for Sirius to follow him.

"Come along Siri" Said Remus in an imperative voice

"Yes Darling" Said Sirius and stood up in a swift move running to catch up with his (here I go again) boyfriend.

"Man you're whipped" James shouted after he recovered from his shock.

Sirius just laughed at a comment that would've bothered him before, but not anymore, and shouted at James over his shoulder "Look who's talking Prongsie"

"Peter, lily and Remus laughed at James and Sirius never felt happier in his life. Honestly, he didn't care if he was whipped or not, as long as he loved Remus and he loved him back, the world could go to hell and back and he'd still be happy."

"Sirius, stop doing that!"

_Oops, thinking out loud again_. "And Remus' locks of glowing sunlight swayed with every step he took towards the castle, looking utterly ravishing"

Remus laughed and grabbed him by the arm. "You should be a writer Siri" He then frowned thoughtfully "Just don't write any poems please"

Sirius poked his side playfully and then lifted his small figure from the ground.

"Siri put me down!" Remus began to struggle half-heartedly but let himself be carried eventually.

Later on, hovering over Remus' (who was lying on his bed looking quite flushed and shirtless) he made a mental note to thank Professor Caldwell next time he saw him. After all, if it wasn't for his silly project he wouldn't have been able to do the things he had been doing to Remus' for the past two hours. Sighing happily, he bent down to kiss his love one more time.

_The End_

**A/N:Well guys, this is it, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and stuff and well, I absolutely loved writing this and I hope this is not goodbye, but see you later hehe! Really, thanx so much!**

**Alex**

**Oh, I almost forgot, for the last time...Review:D**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello!! no, this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say there's a sequel for this! just a one-shot, a little treat because it's Valentine's Day!!! hehe Ok you may find it on my profile, it's called 'Your Sexy Caring Boyfriend Sirius Black'.**

**Right, that's it. Seee ya later!!**

**Alex**


End file.
